C'est mon rival, et j'en suis tombé amoureux
by Tamashinohi
Summary: Natsu et Grey savent qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, et décident de partir en mission sur le mont Hakobe accompagnés de Lucy et Erza. Malheureusement, ils se retrouvent séparés, tandis que Natsu subit de graves dommages qui le balance entre la vie et le sommeil éternel, au grand désespoir de Grey. One-Shot sur un Natsu x Grey affectif ! (Attention : LEMON !) Bonne lecture !


**Bonjour, voici la première histoire que je publie sur ce site ! Il s'agit d'un petit One-Shot sur un couple Yaoi que j'affectionne : Natsu x Grey. **

**Ne m'en voulez pas pour la longueur, il y aura d'autres fictions sur ce couple évidemment et bien mieux écrites.**

**( Gomen pour les quelques fautes que vous risquez de rencontrer.. )**

**R****ate**** : **M

**D****isclaimer**** : **Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

( . . . )

Dans le froid, Grey et Natsu étaient toujours isolés dans cet environnement glacial. La grotte n'était pas profonde, mais suffisamment pour y abriter les deux mages perdus. Le mage de feu ne supportait plus cette température et commençait à dangereusement faiblir, tandis que son rival était extrêmement alaise dans ce climat. Constatant la douleur qu'il éprouvait, Grey s'approcha lentement de Natsu pour le réchauffer, lui qui n'avait plus de sa magie brûlante à cause de son dernier combat qui l'avait malheureusement mit à bout. Le voir dans cet état lui serra le coeur, c'était insupportable. Natsu fut surpris de sentir le corps de Grey se rapprocher dangereusement, et le peu de force qui lui restait lui suffit pour rétorquer:

" _Que fais-tu.. Grey.. ? _

- _Ne parle pas. Tu es trop affaiblit et tu dois survivre, laisse moi faire._ "

Sur ce, il retira sa chemise, la disposa correctement autour de Natsu et le serra contre son torse nu telle une étreinte. Le mage de feu rougit, se sentit indisposé mais commença lentement à oublier la querelle passée avant de se blottir fortement contre le corps chaud de son rival. Il avait toujours aimé sa présence, surtout que leurs différents le stimulait et lui prouvait que Grey était un fort caractère qui méritait le meilleur.

Alors il passa ses mains autour de lui, et les descendis jusqu'aux poches arrières du jean du mage de glace. Grey rougissait, voulu le déshabiller une nouvelle fois et s'emparer de ces délices auparavant échangés, mais la situation l'en empêchait. Il regarda la mine actuellement apaisée du garçon affaiblit et sourit, il le sentit un peu plus réchauffé, alors il rougit à son tour de bonheur et d'affection, colla sa joue contre la sienne avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

" _Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner, je te le promet Natsu.. Mon amour.._ "

D'une voix faible et les yeux entrouverts, Natsu répliqua:

" _Quand nous rentrerons à la Guilde, j'te le revaudrai l'igloo.._ "

Grey ria du nouveau surnom que venait de lui attribuer Natsu, puis retira lentement sa joue de celle du mage de feu, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour terminer pas un tendre baiser. Appréciant cette douce sensation, il laissa sa langue se faufiler à l'intérieur de la bouche du glacé, qui lui rendit son mouvement rapide. La main du mage de glace soutenait la tête un peu faible de Natsu et en profita pour faire glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure rosée et humidifiée. L'enflammé agrippa le tee-shirt de son amant telle une étreinte comme si le lâcher le séparerait de lui à tout jamais, faisant souffrir les muscles de ses doigts. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans des petits déplacements aussi doux les uns des autres, sans fatiguer le mal en point. Cependant, Natsu ayant prit délicatement possession de la ceinture du mage la détacha discrètement et tira le haut de son pantalon avec difficulté. Le mage de glace resta perplexe et résista.

" _Cesse de te retenir à cause de moi, je suis un battant ! T'avoir sera mon meilleur remède._ " Rajouta Natsu essayant de paraitre le plus convainquant possible.

Après un instant de réflexion, Grey décida de lui accorder un moment de plaisir. Il laissa Natsu reprendre un peu de ses forces afin qu'il lui soutire subtilement le reste de ses vêtements, le boxer également. Son corps se frotta sensuellement contre celui de l'individu, il le désirait tendrement, rien à voir avec leur précédente nuit endiablée remplie de découverte. Celui ci n'hésita pas à retirer lui aussi le haut de son pantalon bouffant qui le gênait dans son début d'érection.

" _Si tel est ton souhait, je l'exaucerais Natsu._ "

Dépourvu de ses sombres vêtements, son corps chaud vint réchauffer le mage de feu, celui ci utilisa le reste de sa force pour dominer un minimum Grey et le faire légèrement tomber à la renverse. On aurait dit une petite chose fébrile qui s'attaquait à plus fort qu'elle. Satisfait, sa tête descendit bas. Très bas. Laissant sa langue humide se balader au niveau de l'entrejambe de Grey, il en arriva à le mordiller et a laisser ses envies s'exécuter. Son membre était lui aussi dur, solide comme le flamboyant affaiblit l'aimait.

Tressaillant de tous les côtés Grey serrait les dents de plaisir et eu envie de pousser quelques cris sourds. Pour éviter cela, il reprit le dessus, et fit basculer délicatement Natsu à son tour qui se laissa faire à cause de son manque de force. Visage l'un en face de l'autre, Grey embrassa Natsu profondément et laissa sa bouche embrasser son cou, puis son torse qui comprenait ses tétons et ses abdominaux bien dessinés, pour directement terminer par sa virilité qui lui faisait plus que tout envie. Ses mains sur le coté de ses cuisses, Grey fit un mouvement sensuel afin de se dégager pour commencer à insérer son membre en lui. Natsu rougissait, appréciait ce mouvement lent qu'il avait connu, et gémit.

Sa respiration était saccadée, il tremblait de plus en plus. Il baissa son manteau au maximum pour dissimuler sa plaie imposante, qui se trouvait sur ses organes vitaux, qui le vidait encore de son énergie. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et tombaient lentement, alors il murmura :

" _Merci d'avoir toujours été à mes côtés._ "

Grey ne comprit pas, alors il se redressa et constata que son ami respirait peu et se cambrait à cause de la douleur de ses plaies. Il s'inquiétait dangereusement, croyant que la mort allait le prendre par surprise. Il se précipita auprès de son amant, les sourcils se fronçant et les larmes légèrement retenues. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû courir le moindre risque sur la santé de Natsu.

" _Natsu tu ne peux pas mourir ! Je t'en pris, survis, pour toi, pour moi et pour tout le monde. Tu as encore tant à faire, ne pars pas, ne nous laisse pas perdu, tu ne peux pas.. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser t'en aller si facilement.._ "

Il commença par l'habiller des vêtements qui gisaient et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des débris à l'intérieur de la grotte et Grey s'en servit pour faire apparaitre des étincelles de feu. Tout d'abord avec du bois, ce qui échoua, puis en frappant un silex contre les parois fit jaillir des étincelles ce qui brula le peu de bois présent. C'était la seul chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, si il ne pouvait pas le ramener a lui avec sa chaleur, alors il invoquerait celle du feu. Cependant, il était conscient que ça ne servirait pas, c'était uniquement le temps de trouver une nouvelle idée.

Il se dirigea alors à nouveau vers Natsu pour le faire réagir. Les narines du mage s'ouvrirent, il senti cette chaleureuse odeur de flammes. Il se redressa avec peine et s'alimenta des flammes qu'avait conçues le mage de glace. Il sourit, et ses belles canines blanches et pointues étaient visibles. Un peu de force ne pouvait que le rendre plus dynamiques, cependant il était conscient de sa situation, de sa violente blessure et qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Il avait été très sage en cette situation, d'avoir décidé d'être calme et de prendre sur lui, sans en avertir Grey, sachant le mal qu'il causerait, alors si la flamme de son coeur devait s'éteindre, ça sera avec le moins d'agitation possible, sans avertir Grey de toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait.

" _Grey, mon rival.._

- _Nous sommes rivaux, mais aussi amoureux ne l'oublie pas tête d'âne._ " Dis le mage de glace d'un air taquin avant que Natsu ne referme les yeux.

C'est alors qu'un visage familier surgit, c'était Lucy qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'Horlogium, l'esprit qu'elle avait invoqué. Elle fit de grands yeux, contente d'avoir enfin retrouvé ses compagnons. Elle était un peu importunée par Grey qui ne portait qu'un caleçon, mais elle avait l'habitude. L'esprit parla alors à sa place:

" _Mes amis, vous êtes enfin là ! Erza ne va pas tarder, elle a trouvé un moyen de nous tirer de là, on va rentrer à la Guilde ! Dit-elle la voix enjouée._ "

Un sourire apaisé était dessiné sur le visage du mage encore conscient. Mais il n'oublia pas son compagnon et mentionna le fait qu'il soit dans un sale état et que ses blessures ne l'aient achevé. Il avait peur pour lui, d'autant plus que l'environnement était un des facteurs de son état. Lucy sortie de son Esprit, qui disparut, et s'installa devant Natsu pour voir son état et sanglota de froid et d'effroi en voyant le sang, Grey vint alors à ses côtés la réchauffer et l'aider à se ressaisir, alors qu'il était au plus mal intérieurement.

Peu de temps après, Erza arrivé, accompagnée d'un moyen de transport magique élaboré par l'un de ses amis. Aucun dessalaient le nom de l'engin. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait déplacer Natsu à l'intérieur et partir le plus vite possible.

* * *

_Avant que cela n'arrive, on était rien l'un pour l'autre. On était que deux mages en pleine rivalité comme on en voit partout, mais qui s'aimaient, qui le niaient. On était deux cons trop fières pour accepter leurs penchants vers la gente masculine. Mais, il fallait comprendre : Grey et Natsu, en couple ?! C'était impensable, car finalement, il n'y avait que des problèmes et des querelles entre nous. Pourquoi fallait-t-il que je fasse le premier pas et que nous passions à l'acte ?! J'étais idiot ! Un idiot ! Natsu n'aurait pas eu ce comportement et ne serait pas mort de froid à cause de moi.. "Mort", inanimé, dépourvu de son âme, tout ce que vous voudrez, mais il serait encore sur Terre si j'avais bien agis ! Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux, mais je mérite la peine que j'ai, et le dégout à mon égare. J'lui est jamais prouvé correctement que je l'aimais, ouais, mais maintenant c'est trop tard, il est mort, et je suis seul dans ce décors noir. Je ne vois rien, que le néant. Pourquoi le sort s'est-t-il vengé sur lui ?! J'aurais pu y passé moi aussi, j'aurais même dû… _

" _Grey ?! Grey, ouvre les yeux !_ "

La jeune femme blonde secoua le bras de Grey qui faisait un cauchemar. Il sursauta en sueur, comme si il allait régurgiter ses poumons. La blonde le consola alors, l'enlaçant légèrement.

" _Natsu n'est pas mort Grey, il est en convalescence, il a ouvert les yeux ce matin._ "

Comment ça ? Natsu était en vie ?! C'était la plus belle nouvelle que l'on pouvait lui annoncer en cet instant critique. Ce qui l'angoissait n'étais qu'un mauvais rêve finalement. Le brun avait les jambes qui tremblaient, mais réussit à se lever tout de même. Il fut accompagné de la blonde jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Natsu, visiblement assoupit. Elle le laissa entrer seul. Il tremblait, et fit donc de petits pas pour atteindre le lit de son bien aimé, et se posa sur le rebord du large lit. Le mouvement sortit Natsu de son sommeil légé, et ouvrit un oeil.

" _Tu vas bien ?_ "

C'était une voix pleine de compatissance et d'inquiétude et le roux fut touché de retrouver son compagnon à son chevet. Il annonça fébrilement qu'il allait mieux, et qu'il avait envie de vite sortir pour se battre. "_ Sacré Natsu _" se disait-il intérieurement, avant de passe sa main sur sa joue et de lui avouer tendrement qu'il lui avait manqué, et qu'il avait eu si peur pour lui. Le visage enfantin un peu surpris du jeune bouillonnant se transforma par un grand sourire. Sincère et éclatant, c'est vrai, il était maintenant dans un lit confortable aux cotés de son hommes et allait reprendre bientôt le combat, c'était la seule chose qui l'importait.

" _Je.. Merci d'être resté avec moi.. Mais, ne te fais pas de bille pour moi, maintenant c'est terminé. J'aimerais bien revoir l'homme que j'aime avec un sourire._ "

Celui-ci sourit, un brin amusé, et Natsu rajouta innocemment en fixant le plafond :

" _Et.. désolé de t'avoir demandé.. ce que tu sais. J'aurais pas dû non plus, et encore moins dans un tel endroit._ "

La réponse était un baiser que lui donnait le mage de feu, courbé devant lui. Le mage de feu soutenu le baiser en l'approfondissant, mais chacun d'eux commençaient à manquer d'air, ce qui permit au Dragon Slayer de rajouté d'un air jovial et déterminé : " Cette fois-ci j'étais trop faible, mais la prochaine fois, ne crois pas me dominer si facilement ! " Cette phrase résonna, surprenant Grey, comment pouvait-il penser à ça dans un tel moment ?! Natsu le surprenait et décida de jouer en lui tripotant le nez amicalement, le chatouillant et en rajoutant :

" _Toi ? Me dominer ? Te fais pas de films mon gars !_ "

Et hop ! Le mage de glace gentil était parti, place aux chamailleries, que Natsu répondit très bien dans son genre, rentrant dans le jeu du brun. Après-tout, ils étaient unis par de forts liens et s'aimaient bien assez comme ils étaient !

- END

Voilà, mon premier post sur Fanfiction ! J'espère que ce petit OS sur le Natsu x Grey vous à tout de même plu ! Merci d'avoir lu ! (Ça ne sera pas le dernier de toute façon)

Bonne journée/soirée petits lecteurs !


End file.
